


A little tied up

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Series: Holiday Friendship Fics [5]
Category: DCU
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Bondage, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, M/M, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Size Difference, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex is rarely more evil than when he decides that teasing is on the menu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little tied up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamcreek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcreek/gifts).



> Holiday ficcage for dreamcreek! (Totes belated, of course!) They are presh and perf and I want to write them so much dirty porn omg! Shoutouts to Teland to getting us all on the Lex/Tim train and to my friend Rob who answered my question about whether Lex Luthor had eyebrows (and now has to deal with that knowledge of Lex’s body hair that he never ever needed or wanted).

Lex doesn’t lock the door to his office.

Why  _should_ he?

He’s  _Lex Luthor_  after all and this is his office on one of the topmost floors of _his_  building.

Anyone that makes it in the room past Mercy and Hope actually  _deserve_  to see what Lex gets up to whenever he can lure Tim away from the biomedical research labs down in the subbasement.

There’s no pretext to bother with here, no pretending that Lex doesn’t enjoy having Tim bend to his whims in the brightly lit office (and that Tim doesn’t enjoy it in kind).

Most of their trysts take place in front of the windows that stretch floor to ceiling and look out over Metropolis’s bustling cityscape. Anyone could see them. Anyone with powers like Superman could simply fly by and catch a glimpse of Tim bare and tipped over the vast expanse of Lex’s desk as if he’s a lamb up for the slaughter.

(And Tim, who is far from a fool, doesn’t dare to voice his thoughts on how much he thinks that Lex actually  _likes_  the idea that Superman might see him, might see what Lex likes best from Tim.)

A quiet but pointed cough pulls Tim away from his thoughts. When he glances down the line of his body at where Lex is busy binding his legs to the sturdy arms of the office chair that Tim has claimed as  _his_ , he isn’t at all surprised to see a frown on his older lover’s face.

"Yes?" Tim asks, voice casual in tone as if he isn’t naked and splayed out across a chair for any eyes that appear to see his body in its entirety. He doesn’t voice the  _can I help you_  that wants to follow, but from the way that Lex’s dark eyebrows arch and his mouth twists, the thought doesn’t have to be audible to land Tim in hot water.

Lex licks his lips slowly before rising to his feet. On his feet with Tim bound to a chair, he towers over Tim in a way that never fails to set Tim off in the direction of what passes for subspace for him. Lex uses the height difference to loom, resting his big, smooth hands on Tim’s naked shoulders and rubbing at his skin until Tim shudders helplessly and sinks back against the chair with his head lolling back against the back of it.

"Am I boring you, Tim?" Lex ask, all but  _crooning_  in a dark, deep tone that makes Tim have to bite his lip to keep from uttering some sort of obnoxious, pleasure-laced noise just out of instinct.

Lex doesn’t wait for an answer, he doesn’t have to. He steps away from Tim, just for a moment, moving just far enough away that he can fetch their supplies off of his desk. He returns with the lubricant that Tim prefers and a pair of gloves and then takes his sweet time unbuttoning the cuffs of his pale purple button up, drawing it out until Tim’s mouth falls open with an apology on his lips and a plea in his eyes. It’s the kind of look that always works with Lex, that always gets the older man to do  _something_  when they’re tied up in each other like this.

"You’re not boring me, Lex," Tim blurts out, inelegant in his eagerness. "I’m sorry, I —  _oh_.”

Tim’s sentence ends abruptly when Lex returns to his knees in front of Tim’s spread legs, returning to the floor with his handsome face and those lovely, mobile hands mere inches away from where Tim wants them. Tim whimpers for the first touch of Lex’s fingers, of the blunt tip of his index finger nudging up against Tim’s hole until he pushes and Tim’s body opens up for him.

"Were you saying something?" Lex murmurs, glancing up at Tim’s flushed face. He crooks his finger before he finishes speaking, rubbing against Tim’s prostate until Tim is a mess and inhaling deeply so that he doesn’t wind up screaming the ceiling down.

"L-Lex," Tim whimpers, tossing his head so that some of the hair flies back out of his eyes and he can look at Lex without black strands obstructing his view of Lex’s sharply handsome face (green eyes like chips of jade and oh, those  _cheekbones_ ). “Lex, I — I —  _fuck_.”

It’s never a good sign when Tim is reduced to whining Lex’s name and cursing so early in the game. Not for Tim at least.

Lex on the other hand —

Lex pushes another lube slick finger into Tim’s body, riding the jerky spasms of his body as pleasure tightens his muscles and makes him try to buck against his restraints. He goes slowly, torturously slow until Tim is reduced to further whimpering and is flushed from his neck straight down to where the tip of his cock curves upward in a delicate arc towards his belly.

"You’re so close already," Lex muses, green eyes sharp and clear with focus. He twists his wrists as he drives the his hand inward, thrusting into Tim’s body with a new angle until Tim’s toes curl and his cock spills near translucent precome against his belly.

Tim nods his head even though Lex doesn’t actually ask him a question. “Y-yes,” he manages after several long moments stretch between them. “I - I am. I am!” He’s been hard or most of the way to it for most of the day, from the moment that Lex had come down to get him from the labs himself instead of getting Hope or Mercy to do it for him. “Please let me come, Lex.”

Lex manages to look even  _more_ pleased with himself. He traces his thumb around the rim of Tim’s hole, teasing the faintly stretched-out bit of flesh as Tim moans for him.

"That’s too bad, Tim," Lex says without even bothering to hide the pleasure in his voice at Tim’s pleading. "Because I don’t think I’m quite ready for that just yet."

*

Tim loses track of how much time passes with him spread out for a long fingering at Lex’s leisure, so sunk into thoughts of pleasure and potential fulfillment that he doesn’t even  _care_  that Lex isn’t actually giving himeverything he wants, that Lex keeps freaking ramping it up until his breathing is coming hoarse and hard and his abs are tightening up and his balls feel like they’re about to explode —

Only for the phone to ring.

Out of the blue, right when Tim is half considering ripping his way out of the leather bands, the phone on Lex’s desk rings.

Once.

Twice.

The harsh sound slices through the air as Tim tries to squirm, tries to fuck himself on Lex’s thick fingers despite the bonds holding him fast against the chair. Tim moans, mouth open as his chest heaves from the exertion, and his fingernails dig into the wooden arms of the chair.

"L-Lex," Tim hears himself call out at first and barely recognizes his own voice with how weak it sounds echoing through Lex’s office. "Lex,  _please_  —”

Tim’s hoping for Lex to have pity on him, for Lex to finally let him come instead of teasing him until he’s a sweaty and squirming  _wreck_  spread out across ruined upholstery.  Tim is hoping for a lot of things truth be told, but unfortunately, he doesn’t get any of them.

Lex pulls his hand away from Tim’s body, fingers slipping out and leaving Tim bereft and  _empty_. He strips the glove off with his right hand and sends it winging in the direction of the trash can in front of his desk  _on his way to the desk_.

Tim whines when he sees Lex reach for the phone instead of the condoms. He can’t help it.

It’s just not  _fair_.

"Hush," Lex says, smirking as Tim jerks against his bonds. "Can’t you see that I’m on the phone?"

Tim growls underneath his breath and yanks even harder at the strap of leather holding his right arm flush against the chair. He opens his mouth — to curse, to beg, to promise anything that Lex wants on earth — but one narrow eyed  _look_  from his older lover silences him for the moment. Tim settles for a scowl and glare that makes his face feel pinched (and that can’t possibly be attractive to Lex), but only gets a heated look of promise from Lex as the other man picks up the phone.

"I apologize for the delay," Lex says, eyes still fixed on Tim’s bare body. He listens intently to whatever the person on the other end of the line and then smiles, slow, sharp, and as predatory as any smile Tim has seen. "Oh, feel free to explain the situation in detail. I have all the time in the world."

"I hate you so much, Lex," Tim says, barely speaking loud enough to be heard. "Hate you."

Lex tucks the phone’s mouthpiece against his chest for a second. “Don’t bother lying to me, Tim,” he says in an authoritative tone that still manages to hold amusement. “We both know how capable you are of escaping from situations you aren’t fond of. This isn’t one of them.”

Tim feels his cheeks burn with a blush and he turns his face to the side rather than look head on at Lex. He stays silent though and after a moment, Lex laughs.

"Good boy," he purrs, "Now if you can stay quiet, maybe I’ll reward you."

Even without speaking, the look that Tim shoots Lex — one of hazy lusts and frustration — speaks volumes. He’ll keep quiet and keep the begging down to a minimum. This time.


End file.
